


Random drabbles of the Crowstiel sort

by Grasshoppersam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshoppersam/pseuds/Grasshoppersam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do this thing on Tumblr with a friend of mine where I give her random little Crastiel snippets. She really likes them and I hope whoever reads these does too. Some are worse than others so I marked this as Explicit just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break you

The kiss was a rough, needy battle for dominance. Crowley was pinned against the wall as his Angel stood over him, a hand clasped in his hair while the other was cupping his waist, pulling the Demon closer as they ground their hips together. "Shit!" Crowley gasped around the kiss as their erections collided, causing Cas to whimper a bit and repeat the motion. A feral growl escaped the demon as he spun them around, slamming Castiel against the wall. "I'm going to break you tonight, Kitten."


	2. Is this alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries something new...

Castiel threw Crowley onto the bed causing a chuckle to escape the demon. The Angel hesitated a moment, "What's funny?" Crowley smirked at the question. "Nothing, Darling." Ignoring him, Cas leaned down and started biting and licking his way upward from his lovers shoulder, dragging a groan from the demon's lips. "Fuck!" Crowley's hips jerked upward as Cas sunk his teeth into his earlobe then kissed away the pain. "Is this alright?" Crowley growled his approval as his eyes flashed red "Perfect."


	3. C is for Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is a little shit, Castiel is human....

Castiel stands butt naked in front of a full body mirror, a grimace on his features as he scans his flesh. "This isn't funny, Crowley!" He grumbles over his shoulder in the direction of the bathroom and sure enough there was the Demon leaning against the door frame, in nothing but a towel. "I like it, Darling. Suits you." He says, a smirk on his face. Cas huffed as he rubbed a finger over the 'C' made of hickeys that adorned the spot over his heart and tried to hide his smile.


	4. Wonderful tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Castiel share a moment...

Castiel's hands rest on Crowley's shoulders as Crowley holds onto his Angel's hips, guiding him a bit as the soft hum of 'Wonderful tonight' filters through their home. Cas is lost in the soft humming coming from the Demon as they sway back and forth, slowly spinning. Their eyes meet and Crowley gives a small smile and softly hums/sings "My Darling, you look wonderful tonight." Then leans up, placing a kiss on his Angel's lips.


	5. By the fire's light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley reads while Castiel naps...

Castiel snuggled into Crowley as they relaxed on the dark leather sofa, the fire crackling as snow fell outside the windows. The Angel was curled under a quilt, his head resting on Crowley's thigh as the Demon enjoyed his book, his fingers carding through the sleeping Angel's messy hair. Crowley smiled as Cas sighed a bit in his sleep and softly scratched the Angel's scalp. He was rewarded with a small groan as the angel leaned into the touch. "Angels." Crowley sighed fondly, returning to his book.


	6. Afraid of heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is a firm believer in keeping your feet on the ground while Castiel has his head in the clouds.

Mid-hug Castiel and Crowley begin floating upward. Crowley tightens his arms around Cas's midsection and Cas is reminded of a cat being held above water "What's wrong?" Crowley glares at the Angel. "We're off the ground!" Cas tilts his head and gives the demon a confused look. "We're flying." Sighing Crowley mumbles, his face pressed into Cas's chest. "Demon's aren't meant to fly, Kitten." Castiel smiles in realization and wraps his arms around the demon. "Don't worry, I'd never let you fall."


	7. Sleepy times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wakes up and is pleased with what he sees.

Castiel is wrapped around Crowley, one leg between the demon's, one wing draped over Crowley like a blanket, an arm wrapped around him and Castiel's face buried in between the demon's neck and shoulder. Crowley stirs for a moment and gives a sleepy smile at the scene, running his hand through Cas's dark, disheveled hair. The action rewards him with a small sound, almost like a purr as his Angel snuggles impossibly closer. The smile remains as Crowley drifts off to sleep.


	8. The wings of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel likes his wings touched, Crowley likes touching them. (This was a double message drabble)

I have this slight obsession with Castiel's wings and I'd like to think that Crowley would run his fingers through Cas's feathers making Castiel shudder and produce little sounds until Crowley couldn't take it anymore and eventually fucked Castiel into the mattress.

I can just see Crowley and Castiel on Crowley's king size mattress, the demon himself having a laptop on his lap while Cas is shirtless, lying on his stomach enjoying what Crowley calls 'Actual literature unlike what Moose reads.' Cas's wings are spread out, one bent a bit to give Crowley room. Crowley is typing away until he feels a tickling sensation as one of Cas's feathers brushes his arm and he smiles fondly and runs his fingers through the feathers and Cas just kinda melts into the touch.

At the same time I can also see Crowley and Castiel in the heat of the moment (Pun intended) and Cas getting so close and Crowley all the sudden shoving his hands into Castiel's feathers and giving a tug that's borderline painful causing Cas to whimper and look down at him just to be met with demonic, red eyes. "Cum for me, Darling." Is all Crowley can ground out and that, followed by a well aimed thrust, causes Castiel to fall over the edge taking Crowley with him.


	9. Burgers and Faded Blue Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley likes to cook, Sam and Dean are out on a hunt and Castiel just happens to appear at the right time.

When Castiel arrived in the bunker he was greeted by humming. Quickly, he walked to the kitchen where the source of the noise was. “Dean-” Cas stopped dead in the door way as he realised that instead of his hunter it was the king of Hell flipping burgers. The demon had stopped humming and was eyeing the Angel. “Something wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Cas said nothing as he took in what the demon was wearing. Tight fitting blue jeans and a long sleeved Metallica shirt, covered by a cooking apron that read “Kiss the cook”. Castiel noticed he hadn’t spoken in a while and cleared his throat. “Why are you wearing Dean’s clothes?” He blurted out the question as soon as it came to mind and regretted it as soon as it left his pretty pink, chapped lips. Crowley’s smirk was enough to make him blush. “No powers with this thing on.” The demon gestured toward the metal collar around his neck. “So, I am stuck wearing Squirrels hand me downs since Moose is so freakishly tall.” He turned to the stove to flip the burgers again. Castiel didn’t even register the sizzle, he was too busy taking in how well those faded blue jeans fit over a certain demon’s rear. Crowley could feel the eyes on him and smirked as the reflection off of the metal spatula proved his theory. “What do you think?” He asked suddenly, causing Cas’ eyes to snap up to the demon’s head. “They’re… Um, nice? I am not the one to be asking. Perhaps Sam or Dean would be a better choice.” The Angel cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, scanning the room for something to focus on besides Crowley. “Are you sure? You seem to be staring at them quite intently. You wanna bite?” Castiel’s mouth fell open as he stared at the Demon. “Why would I want to bite you? Wouldn’t that be unpleasant- Oh.” He stopped talking abruptly as Crowley brought a fork full of burger to his lips. Hesitantly opening his mouth, Cas took the bite and groaned slightly. He hadn’t had burgers since the Horseman incident and had forgotten how delicious they were. “This is delicious.” Castiel hummed as he chewed and Crowley smirked. Leaning up and into the Angel he whispered in his deep, accent. “I taste better.” He then had to retrieve a glass of water as the Angel started choking.


End file.
